


【露中/苏中】一场关于上合出生证明的谈判

by SovietBall



Series: 上合の故事 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietBall/pseuds/SovietBall
Summary: 1997年夏，王耀前往莫斯科，准备和伊万进行一场关于请他当自己孩子父亲的谈判。
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia), China/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia), Female China/Russia (Hetalia), 苏中 - Relationship
Series: 上合の故事 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772053
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	【露中/苏中】一场关于上合出生证明的谈判

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：人造雷；国设；异体；魔幻性转；生子

伊万推开门时，看到王耀端坐在会客厅的沙发上，脸上的表情和他一样冷漠——中国人似乎在出神，见他进去也没有作出任何反应。  
“这就是你求人的态度？”  
王耀猛地抬起了头，随后从容地站起身，挂着疏离的笑容道：“抱歉，刚刚在想别的事情。”  
伊万眼神掠过她依然平坦的小腹，然后落在王耀的脸上：“您知道，这对我可没有好处。”他并不希望知道王耀适才在想什么。  
“但也没有坏处，不是吗？”  
“有。会让我心情不好。”  
王耀很想说“在那些让您心情不好的事情里，我恐怕压根排不上号”，但她终究只平和地道：“如果只是这样，倒还不是什么大问题。”  
伊万语气更冷了些：“哦？”  
王耀却笑了起来，她缓步走到了伊万跟前，仰着头道：“因为您不需要她，”她指了指自己的小腹，“但需要我。”她又指了指自己的脸。  
伊万眼睛里开始燃起怒火，虽然他到底没有摔门而去。

王耀开始说这不需要伊万费多少心，秘书处会设在北京，一应事务由她来负责云云。伊万耐着性子听了几分钟，终于开口打断道：“你很珍视她。”  
“是。”  
伊万看着中国姑娘脸上与柔和的五官不太匹配的坚毅神情，冷笑道：“您知道，不管谁想要什么东西，总得付出些代价的。”  
王耀愣了愣，这句话从伊万口中说出来，总有些别样的意味。伊万捕捉到了她的神情变化，一怔之后气冲冲地道：“您在同情我。”  
王耀点点头，坦然道：“刚才的话，是的。”  
“我不需要您的同情。”  
王耀缓缓道：“与您需不需要无关。我偶尔，总有些做无用之事的冲动——您不喜欢的话，就当没看见吧。”  
“可我看见了。”伊万语气恶劣，“希望您有些自知之明，要知道您正在做的，也是件毫无意义的事。”  
王耀坚定地道：“抱歉，我不那么觉得。”她走到了伊万身前，用伊万听过的最诚恳的语气说，“能否请您告诉我，这件事的代价是什么？”

伊万没有正面回答问题：“你的俄语很好。”  
“谢谢。”  
“他教的？”  
“伊廖沙没有那么多空闲，基本上是我自学的。”  
伊万眼神下移，嘲讽道：“那你们倒有这个空闲。”  
王耀把背挺得更直了些，神色平静，似乎觉得这些话不值一驳。伊万也觉得有些无趣了：“我有些好奇。”  
“请。”  
“你是，什么时候变成——”伊万略加思索，捡了个不会出错的词汇，“女士的？”  
“1989年。”王耀顿了顿，用毫无感情的声调补充道，“你诞生的前一年。”  
“那可真是太及时了。” 伊万语含讽刺。  
令伊万惊讶的是，王耀点头赞同了他：“是的。”  
或许是伊万的错觉，他觉得中国人的声音都柔和了些，这简直在磋磨他本就不多的耐性：“如果我说，您陪我睡一觉我就考虑呢？”  
“可以。”  
伊万有些震惊：“我可以做完再反悔的。”  
“您不会的。”王耀笃定地道，“虽然俄罗斯民族有些……缺点，但从您刚才说话的表情，我知道您会兑现诺言。”她用的不是“相信”，而是“知道”。  
“……算了。”  
王耀的情绪没有任何波动：“方便问为什么吗？”  
“你抗拒一下或许我还有兴趣，你一口答应，那我只想让你——”伊万及时把“滚”吞了回去。  
王耀便笑了笑，用“果然如此”的语气说：“其实，我也那么觉得。”

两人无言地对视了一会，王耀开口道：“您打算换个条件？”  
“我以为那句话能把你吓走。”  
王耀摇头道：“事实上，您说的话比我想象的温和多了。”  
“……”伊万开始怀疑自己在王耀心中是什么形象，“您来之前，就没有想好，该用什么理由说服我吗？”  
“诚实地说，没有——或者您想听我歌颂中俄友谊？。”  
“免了，这种话您平日里还没说够吗？”  
“作为一个虔诚的东正教徒，您应当保护每个胎儿的平安诞生？”王耀看上去对这句话的效力并不太抱期望。  
“她显然不会是东正教徒，也不归我管。”伊万的目光扫过王耀用来做发饰的红五星，语气有些嘲弄，“据我所知，‘你们’（他咬了重音）都支持堕胎权。”  
“……那我想不出来了。”  
“所以，其实您就不该来。”  
王耀垂下眼睛：“可我必须来。您知道，没有您的许可，她可能就……会死。”  
这个理由显然触动不了伊万：“她的历史使命已经结束了，中俄边界谈判完成了[1]。”  
“但我想保留她。”  
如果这个爱情故事换个主角，伊万简直想给它鼓掌，但看戏和自己下场演戏显然有着巨大的差距：“如果我拒绝，那在俄中边界谈判完成后，她就会消失么？”  
“我不知道。”王耀按住了自己的腹部，“但我不敢赌。”  
“她消失了，你就会变回去？”  
“我也不知道。”  
伊万撇撇嘴：“我以为您很希望变回去？”  
王耀摇头道：“没什么差别，都一样。”  
“那么，您又到底知道什么呢？”  
王耀看上去温柔而悲伤：“我知道，我希望她能平安出世。”

伊万不再纠结这个话题：“您很确定她的，呃，‘父亲’，是苏维埃？”  
“是的。”王耀深吸了口气，“这不难推理。”至于推理过程，显然尽在不言中。  
“苏维埃知道吗？”  
“很遗憾，不知道。他并没有设计过她的诞生，自然也不会期待。”  
伊万挑眉道:“也就是说，这是个巧合。”  
“是的，如果您想那么理解。”  
“您是什么时候发现她的存在的？”  
王耀抿了抿唇：“1992年，就在您访问北京的前几天。”  
伊万略加思索，恍然道：“这就是为什么那次您都没露面吗？”  
“当时我把自己关在中南海，思考——”王耀叹了口气，“该怎么办。”  
“您最后就想出了这个办法？”  
王耀用力点点头：“我想，这大约是她来到世上的条件。您是他的‘继承人’……”她的声音低了下去，“只有您可以完成她。”  
伊万道：“如果我拒绝呢，会有什么后果？”  
“……没有什么后果，”王耀闭上眼睛，摇了摇头，“除了我会很难过。”  
“……”

伊万的声音已经凉得堪比西伯利亚的坚冰了：“虽然我理应欣赏您的坦诚，但作为回报，我也得坦诚地告诉您，我讨厌它。”  
“我对您总是尽量说真话的，伊万•弗拉基米罗维奇先生。”  
“您变成女士之后，就没有想过为什么或者怎么办，直接去和苏维埃……”他语含讥讽，“制造下一代了？”  
王耀平和地道：“您误会了，我们见面后总会做这些事儿的，和我的性别没什么关系——虽然我觉得，那次他挺开心的。”  
“开心？”  
“新奇感，可能。所以我认为这也不错。”  
伊万啧了一声，挑衅道：“你们是从1989年开始边界谈判的？”  
“中苏第一次边界谈判是1964年的事儿。”  
“……那这个孩子怀得可够久的。”  
王耀笑了起来：“您愿意那么想的话，可以。”  
“你们就那么无意义地耗了那么多年。”  
“不，”王耀认真地反驳道，“谈判本身就有意义。”她眼睛里闪烁着一些强大而坚韧的力量，有那么一刻，伊万甚至觉得眼前女孩娇小的身躯里散发出了足够压制自己的气场。

“……好吧。”伊万难得地依赖自己的情绪做了决定，他妥协道，“我同意给您一个机会，说服我。”  
王耀微微躬身，表示感谢：“您还想知道什么？”  
“她会是个什么组织？经济同盟？”  
“事实上，我想不愿意的应该是您。”  
伊万点点头，表示同意王耀的论断：“军事同盟？”  
“我已经加入不结盟运动了。”  
“什么时候？”  
“1992年。”  
“……”伊万冷然道，“我忽然觉得，答应你的话，我日后肯定会后悔的。”  
王耀道：“可或许您拒绝的话，也会后悔的。”她挂着虚伪的微笑，说出了一句哲学家般的话，“不论我们做什么，大概率最后都得后悔，您说对吗？”

伊万的思维差点就被王耀带跑偏，所幸他及时反应了过来：“可是您该知道，如果她出生了，不管事实上是什么，肯定会被视作军事同盟的。”  
“您说得对。”  
“您得承认，这对可我不算太有利。”  
王耀笑着反驳道：“不，我想，有一天你会需要它的。”  
这话像是诅咒俄罗斯肯定在西方混不长，伊万气愤道：“如果您是想说这个……”  
“不，不，”王耀打断了他，“我的意思是，我可以给您一个承诺。”  
“承诺？”  
王耀郑重地道：“如果有一天，您需要‘军事同盟’这个名头，我不会公开否认。”  
“您是说，默认？”  
“可以那么理解。”  
伊万挑剔地道：“这个承诺的价值并不太高。”  
王耀坦率地点点头：“确实如此，但您要付出的代价也并不太大。”  
“……”

见伊万不说话，王耀觉得自己有了些把握：“虽然与您过去几次谈话都不算太愉快（伊万冷笑了一声表示赞同），但我们应该都不是感情用事的人。”  
伊万皱着眉望向王耀的小腹，用眼神表达了自己的反驳。  
王耀及时打了补丁：“对彼此都不是感情用事的人。”  
“那是因为我们对彼此没有感情。”  
“是的。所以您可以只把它视作一次利益交换。这还是挺划算的，您觉得呢？”  
“……”

屋内安静了下来。王耀凝视着伊万，等了大约十分钟，终于听见他道：“合作愉快。”  
出乎伊万的意料，王耀并没有立刻欢呼，反而叹息着评价道：“您的数学水平可不太好，算了那么久。”  
“……”伊万确信，自己的表情应该有些扭曲。  
“总之，”王耀微微颔首，“合作愉快。”  
两人都没有意识到，这是他们第一次互道这句话。

注：  
[1] 指上合组织始于中苏边界谈判。


End file.
